Frustración animal
by lokaxtv
Summary: Edward esta tan frustrado sexualmente que no sabe que hacer, pero y si todo lo que desea es más facil de lo que él piensa? One-shot


Los personajes no son míos, la historia si.

Frustración animal.

EPOV

Pi-pi-pi-pi

"Mierda de despertador" – si, así es como se comienza una buena mañana, mire hacia abajo y como siempre en los últimos 3 meses mi tremenda y dolorosa excitación estaba presente.

"Dame un respiro" – hay que estar muy mal para hablar con tu polla pero esto no era normal, todo el día excitado no debería ser bueno, y que podía hacer? Parece que las opciones son varias pero estoy cansado de todas ellas.

Mujeres, lo he intentado pero no es la que yo quiero en mi cama, todo va bien hasta que abre la boca y no escucho su voz.

Un buen trabajo manual, seria lo correcto pero tengo la muñeca vendada de tanto uso y ahora no es una opción porque duele como mierda.

Ducha fría, lo que tocara esta mañana y que odio, tengo como mínimo un resfriado al mes, un asco.

Por que todo esto? Nombre y apellidos, Isabella, o como le gusta que le digan Bella Swan, el problema? Que es mi compañera de despacho en la firma de abogados y cada vez mas amiga, ya se sabe en refrán donde tengas la olla no metas la polla, pero la mía muere por estar ahí dentro, tan suave, caliente…

"Vale eso no ayuda" – con paso pesado y un humor de perros me metí en la ducha fría, por lo menos no gasto casi agua caliente. Seducirla no parece una buena opción, ella parece diferente y no puedo decirle que echemos un polvo y cada cual por su lado.

Es algo que me supera, desde el primer momento que la vi lo sentí, la atracción animal e irrefrenable corriendo por mis venas hasta asentarse en mi miembro, de eso hace 3 meses y cada vez que la miro o me habla tengo que tener algo para taparme, es vergonzoso, tengo 24 años no soy un chico de 16 pero no puedo pararlo.

Después de la agradable ducha (nótese el sarcasmo) me enfunde el traje negro, la camisa blanca y la corbata negra (BABA) y Salí para mi infierno personal llamado trabajo.

Llegue al enorme edificio y directamente me fui por las escaleras para quemar las energías que me sobraban aunque no serviría de mucho, llegue donde mi secretaria, esa mujer de 50 años con esa mirada dulce.

"Hola María, esta la señorita Swan en el despacho?"

"Por supuesto Edward, ya sabes como es, adicta al trabajo" bien lo sabia yo, estuve a punto de salir corriendo y no volver más pero no podía perder mi empleo por un instinto tan primario.

Trague con fuerza y abrí la puerta encontrándome con la peor o mejor visión, según se mire.

"Puta mierda, Dios por qué me odias?" susurre, delante mía estaba mi hermosa compañera cogiendo unos papeles del suelo dándome una grandiosa vista de su culo, y vaya culo, incitaba a posarte detrás y empujar todo lo fuerte que pudieras. Cuando termino se levanto dándose la vuelta, en ese momento agradecí tener el maletín para cubrirme.

"Hola Edward" – saludo alegremente.

Se suponía que tenia que responder pero mi cerebro andaba mas lento de lo normal por su falta de sangre, que puedo decir? Lo único que quería es joderla hasta perder 3 litros de liquido y que ella tuviera que pedir una semana de baja por no poder andar, eso es lo que quería pero me obligue a volver de mi lugar feliz.

"Hola Bella" – salude secamente, sabia que ella no tenia la culpa pero tenia que pagar mi frustración con alguien y ella estaba cerca.

"Te pasa algo" – agrego acercándose.

"No" – dije sentándome en mi silla pare escapar de su olor letal para mis sentidos, parece que leía mi mente porque se acerco hasta apoyarse en mi mesa dándome una vista de su escote y de sus maravillosas tetas.

"Estas seguro? Te ves pálido y estas sudando, tienes calentura?" pregunto tocándome la frente.

"No sabes de que forma" Mierda, mierda, mierda pierdo el control.

"Te puedo ayudar?" – joder parece sacado de una peli porno. Se acerco tocándome las mejillas para comprobar si estaba enfermo y en verdad que estaba poniendo malo, cuando giró para estar más cerca de mi me perdí y simplemente me levante y junte nuestros labios, un gemido escapo de los míos, Dios esto es lo que quería!!.

Cuando me separe ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, mierda otra vez, seguro que me denunciaba por acoso sexual, parecía una chica tímida, después su mirada bajó hasta mi amigo que estaba muy contento y volvió a mirar mis ojos, yo no sabia que decir iba a disculparme cuando me sorprendió.

"Definitivamente puedo ayudarte" – mi boca se abrió al máximo antes de que volviera a juntar nuestro labios en un beso profundo y húmedo, tuve que concentrarme para no correrme en ese momento.

"Desee tanto esto, lo deseo tanto" – susurro sobre mis labios – "follame Edward, sin preliminares ni tonterías, hazlo rápido y duro" – dijo en mi oído y enloquecí, emití un gruñido que no sabia de donde había salido pero que pareció encenderla más.

La pegué contra la pared más próxima, subí su falda bajando el delicioso tanga mientras ella desabrochaba mi cinturón y liberaba mi miembro de su encierro, no tarde ni 5 segundos en embestir fuerte contra ella, temí haberle hecho daño por el grito que emitió pero cuando sentí lo podidamente húmeda y caliente que estaba supe que era de placer.

Con la ropa puesta aún me moví lo más rápido posible haciendo que su cuerpo chocara contra la pared creando un ruido que seguro escucharía toda la oficina pero no me importaba, solo sentía, y se sentía tan tan bien.

Rápido y fuerte Bella llegó al final mordiendo mi hombro para calmar sus gritos y pocas embestidas después llegué yo enterrando mi boca en la suya, no tenia fuerzas para nada y nos deje caer en el suelo todavía con las respiraciones erráticas.

"Santa madre" – dijo ella por fin.

"Si, no podría estar más de acuerdo" – el lobo con piel de cordero era esta mujer – "tu no eras una chica tímida?"

"En casi todo" – dijo riendo y me uní a ella – "Está muy mal que quiera repetir esto hasta la saciedad y que ahora mismo este pensando que mamartela?"

"Mierda que no, yo también quiero eso, las dos partes" – me tocó la lotería, ya no quería nada más si podía tener a esta chica en mi cama no habría lugar para otra nunca.

Me recosté contra la pared mientras ella se posicionaba entre mis piernas y daba una lamida a mi otra vez erecto miembro.

"Mmmm" – exclamo – "sabes tan bien como había soñado" – soñado? Ella soñó conmigo? Iba a preguntar cuando se metió mi polla hasta la garganta cortándome la respiración, agarré su pelo marcando un ritmo directo al cielo, no miento si digo que fue la mejor mamada de la historia, por lo menos para mí.

No hay que decir que ese día no trabajamos mucho y que al final nos encontrábamos tumbados en la alfombra, estábamos tan cansados que no nos podíamos mover.

"Crees que nos cansaremos de esto?" – pregunto mirándome desde mi pecho.

"Lo dudo demasiado, no te dejaría escapar, además tengo un libro indio en mi casa con unas imágenes que podemos intentar no? – le susurre.

Se levanto rápido y se vistió, me pregunte si se había cabreado y me vestí rápido.

"He dicho algo malo?" pregunte alarmado.

"No pero no puedo esperar a ver ese libro" – dijo riendo y de inmediato me relaje.

"Cariño tenemos toda la vida"

"Pero yo quiero darle muchas vueltas al libro" – dijo besándome el cuello.

"Serás mi muerte" – dije sobre sus labios.

"Una placentera?" pregunto con una ceja alzada.

"Definitivamente"

Y sin esperar nos fuimos derechos a mi casa donde me encargaría de tenerla toda la vida.

FIN.

No pude evitarlo, se me ocurrió estudiando y aquí está, se que tengo que seguir con mis otras historias y espero hacerlo cuanto antes pero los exámenes me tienen muy agobiada, esto solo fue un descanso jeje.

besos


End file.
